


【本马达角色衍生】裂缝

by 1900td



Category: Argo - Fandom, The Departed
Genre: Multi, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP:《逃离德黑兰》Tony Mendez/《无间行者》Colin Sullivan设定:Tony Mendez是中情局(CIA)特工，而CIA就是为了抓获这个黑帮集团的背后团伙，将Tony Mendez派去调查索拉诺集团。而索拉诺集团背后是毒枭Frank Costello和他的养子Colin Sullivan，而Tony需要卧底在Colin身边，取得小少爷的信任，从而得到关键性证据。(这是整个背景和角色基本借鉴了美剧《恩赐之地》，其实我就想写我在《恩赐之地》看到"吻枪"的那段色气爆表的戏...





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Tony Mendez讨厌做卧底，因为这样意味着很多麻烦。例如遇到这位娇惯得完全不像是混黑帮的小少爷Colin Sullivan。

02  
古董火枪收藏家的身份来卧底黑帮，什么时候警方的智商能高一点。Tony Mendez绝望的想，当初也许不应该从SEAL退役，或者说不应该就这样给CIA和FBI跑腿，做什么狗屁卧底。

03  
"走八步，向对方开枪，如同中世纪的决斗！"这种鬼游戏一点都不有趣，不如来一盘俄罗斯转轮！

Tony心里骂了一万次该死，这种随时随地都要被这位小少爷玩死的节奏，拿着火枪向对方射击也亏他想的出来。

"走八步，不准作弊，准备好吗？"Colin的表情漫不经心，一抹坏笑在嘴角弯起，目光流转，他想起了男人在他调戏下变红的脸。

"准备好了。"两人背靠背，各怀鬼胎。

04  
几天前。

"这个是小Costello，毒枭Frank Costello的养子，名为Colin Sullivan。"Tony接过照片，棕发的年轻人看起来很年轻，甚至可以说年幼。

"一！"Colin数着数，两人各向前迈出一步。

卡西递给Tony文件夹，"Frank Costello是索拉诺集团的头目。我们需要你的帮助，Tony。"

"二！"Colin的手下围在一旁看热闹，认识Colin的都知道这个喜欢折腾胡闹人的小少爷，几双眼睛盯着大块头的男人，默默在心里点蜡。  
可怜的倒霉蛋。

"如果事情不对，直接动手。"

"那样只会坏了所有计划！"Tony反对道，不顾上司眼色走出办公室。

05  
"五……六……"已经转过身的小少爷似乎没有任何要遵守自己之前所说[不准作弊]这条规则，他举起火药枪，"七！"

瞬间，特工察觉到不对劲，转身同时枪声响起，人群发出惊呼。Colin扣动扳机，目标并非Tony。子弹几乎是在Tony Mendez耳边飞过，特工惊出冷汗，他看着自己的身体毫发无损，而Tony背后的大胡子捂着流血的脖子倒了下去。Colin放下枪一脸无所谓，看着Tony如同迅猛的豹子冲向无辜受伤的人，特工伸手迅速压住流血的创口，"让我看看！妈的！叫救护车！！"

Tony盯着colin蓝色的眼睛，几乎是吼叫"现在！快点！！快点叫辆救护车！！"想说些什么的小少爷还是不情不愿掏出手机拨打了救护电话。男人脱下自己蓝色的衬衫，揉成一团压在已经要失血过多的大胡子脖子上。而伫立在特工身后Colin，他蓝色的眼睛一寸一寸扫描着特工的赤裸的上半身。甚至难以将自己的视线从对方充满爆发力的肌肉上移开，男人古铜色的肌肤上布着一些久远的伤痕，健壮有力的手臂上，几处纹身缠绕攀附在肌肤之中，这一切对Colin充满着几乎色情的魅力，每一处线条都勾勒出莫名的情绪。

"用力按住！"

Colin余光瞟了眼自己的手下，不耐烦指使"快去帮他！他妈的！看什么！！"

Colin小少爷放柔了语气"你叫什么名字？"

"Tony，Tony Mendez。"特工让另一个人继续压着伤口，他赤裸上半身站起直视着Colin。男人的胸口和手臂都染上了鲜红的血迹，小少爷不自觉咬了咬唇。

06  
"如何！卡西，我没给你搞砸！"Tony几乎将东西愤怒丢到对方身上，早上的闹剧比任何营救任务都他妈的折腾人！

Tony Mendez只想快点结束这种卧底的生涯。

07  
Tony Mendez发现人生没有操蛋，只有更操蛋的时候，他选择了屈服。一帮警方卧底探员发现小Costello是个深柜的时候，而且还对Tony Mendez有性♂趣♀的时候，卡西表示"取得信任只要你愿意出卖色相，况且小Costello长的也很甜美不是！你不亏！哥们！"

08  
Tony Mendez并非第一次遇到这种任务，但也没遇到这种说翻脸就翻脸的人！这简直就是最坑的该死的卧底任务！虽然Colin确实很好看，但这不是重点，Tony一直以为自己是个直男，但现在他却开始怀疑自己的性取向。

几个月相处，Tony对Colin Sullivan的性格深有体会，简直就是翻脸如翻书的典范，Colin上一秒还扬着那张天使脸，下一秒他就会拿出枪，一脸阴翳的瞪着Tony。他们两个人相处模式更像是一方发火，男人就各种顺毛，如同坏脾气的小孩子和宠他的哥哥，GAY里GAY气。

同时，Tony调查越深入就莫名有点同情，colin是个孤儿，被收养的目的也只是老Frank需要一个帮手，对多疑的毒枭来讲，没什么能比亲手养大的工具用起来更顺手，两个月前，Tony见到了Frank Costello。

"Tony，你有办法？"Frank坐在椅子上，最近生意受损还被联邦那边的人死死盯住，毒枭看着Tony Mendez，是时候，他需要一个新帮手。

"老爹！别这样！你儿子是我！不是他！怎么你难道要选他！！？"colin打断对话，失态地叫出声。毒枭看着自己的养子，"colin！你该好好学习礼仪！"

被点名的棕发青年不甘心闭上嘴，他抬眼瞪向Tony。黑帮头子示意Tony，"坐过来，我们聊聊。"

Frank选择Tony作为这次交易负责人，而colin只是作为监督者，这让向来受到重视的小少爷感觉到了侮辱，两人走出别墅后，colin掏出枪把高自己一个脑袋的男人堵在墙上，"colin……！"

巴掌打在Tony的脸上，"闭嘴！"小少爷逼近男人，Tony Mendez甚至感觉到对方的唇在他长有胡茬的下巴处移动的痕迹，同时冰冷的枪口抵在他的脖颈上。

"我绝不手软，我发誓！"colin看着对方的脸，他的手抚摸男人的脸，Tony低头顺着colin的抚摸，小少爷的呼吸气息洒在Tony的敞开的领口里，激起一层颤栗。视线相交缠在一起，特工以为colin会给自己一个吻，但他撤掉自己的枪，一拳打在Tony的脸右侧颧骨上，"记住这次，Tony！"

09  
夜店

“我想去接货，Colin。”

小少爷听到Tony的话语，皱眉脸色一沉，抓着对方的手腕，将男人连拉带拖的拽向后台，两人的身影消失在厚重的门板后。Colin的手下面面向觎不知道小少爷又发什么疯，新来的可真倒霉。

Colin狠推一把，男人背后撞向分隔货物的铁丝网，“你到底有什么毛病！”小少爷帖上前，两个人从背后看起来就像调情一样。“看到我心情这么烂，你竟敢还来给我难看？！”

Colin卷起袖子，一只手点在Tony的脑袋上，“我以为你很聪明！Tony！”棕发青年仰起头，他拉开自己与男人的距离，“瞧，我现在只好把你的漂亮脸蛋毁了。”Tony低头看着Colin，棕绿眼睛里盛满了小少爷读不懂的情绪，Colin从来都不是弱者，两个人的态度势均力敌，“你得放慢你的节奏了！孩子！”小少爷身体前倾压住高个子的男人，掐住对方的下巴，食指轻扫Tony的唇“地位要靠自己挣，我可是杀过人的！”

Tony回复Colin的是一个深吻，毫无防备。男人捧着Colin 的脸让对方被迫仰头接受，唇齿用力强行将Colin的嘴打开，Tony的舌头技巧性在对方惊讶的瞬间，勾起对方色舌头，发出邀请。小少爷被这突如其来的吻惊的没有动作，这种想要推拒又想要更多的念头在Colin心中挣扎。他原本握住的拳头舒展开又紧紧握起，两人之间一直存在的小暧昧被打破，这让处于掌控的Colin感到了失措，他猛地推开Tony，掏出枪对准男人。

“Maricon sucio！（该死的基佬）”【西语】

小少爷的心从未如此慌乱地跳动，绷紧肌肉蓄势待发。Tony背部抵着冰冷的铁架，他张开自己的双手试图安抚受惊的Colin，棕绿眼睛温柔看着紧张的小少爷，仿佛吃定对方不会开枪。“It's OK，冷静……”

他看着Tony俊朗犹如刀锋刻画出的五官，并没开枪。“你……”Colin用枪砸向Tony的侧脸，男人顺着同一方向低下身，卸掉大部分力度却依旧够狠，Tony心想，也真疼。

“你想人们诚实待你”Tony抬起头，鲜血从额角伤口流出，“你得先对自己诚实！”

Colin握紧银色的枪，手略带颤抖“闭嘴！我知道自己是什么人！”他将枪微微抬起又继续指向男人，手指搭在扳机上。

“I’m not afraid of you”Tony挺直身体，血液顺着重力向下滑落，酒吧富有节奏的音乐敲击着他的心脏。“我可不害怕你。”Tony Mendez的唇靠近冰冷的枪口，灯光打在他的脸上，更显出男人棕绿的瞳色，他望着Colin，在银色的枪口处，烙下吻痕。

这强烈的暗示性动作让Colin下意识舔唇，一吻即离，Colin几乎握不住枪，仿佛是炙热的电流从金属传递至身体，心脏与血液都为之震颤。小少爷撤下自己的枪，他有点愤怒对方的行为打乱自己的坚定，又无法控制住心中燃起的冲动。他走上前吻住男人，两人的呼吸彼此交融，Tony低下头主动进攻Colin的唇，两个人仿佛要将对方都融入自己的心跳，成为其中一部分。Colin的手攀住对方的脖颈，而男人也按在小少爷的后脑，有意无意的继续漫长的深吻。

气喘吁吁的Colin推开Tony，他收起自己的枪，从贴身口袋拿出手帕敷在对方的伤口上，“你疯了！”小少爷捂着脸，他的声音却出卖主人此时激动的心情。

“跟你学的。”Tony Mendez扬起微笑看着Colin，他早就察觉了对方的小心思，只是不点破而已，这点暧昧现在更像得到了升华。

Colin露出少见的笑容，是一种发自内心的笑容。

“我想要的你都给吗？”Tony将身体靠近Colin，他低沉的嗓音让小少爷的耳尖染上了红晕。

“好”Colin抬头仰望着身材高大的男人“你想要的——我都给。”他将Tony推向货架，男人看着蓝色的双眸涌出的欲望，“我想要一个奖励”男人认真说道“我要接货，一个入伙的机会。”

Colin修长的双手抚上Tony深蓝色的西装领，“我想你今晚突然没有这个时间了。”青年的唇划过男人的下唇，Tony没有拒绝，他的手搂住对方纤细的腰身带入自己的怀抱之中“你和我一起去，那也是只有我和你。”

“只有我和你？”Colin整个人贴在男人宽阔的怀抱中，十分契合。

“对。”

Colin放柔了声音，略带沙哑的韵味在男人耳边响起“我怎么忍心对这么漂亮的脸说不？”Colin的手指在Tony的唇上轻轻抚摸。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

10  
“现在只有我和你，Tony。”

Colin跨坐在Tony的大腿上，越野车的车顶高度让青年的姿势正好可以坐直，他不管不顾伸手脱去Tony碍事的蓝色西装外套。

“记得我们第一次见面，我说的‘用舂杆插-进-去’，你说什么我不是你喜欢的类型？嗯？”小少爷轻轻磨蹭男人，“再说一遍Tony？”

Tony握住Colin的双手，他的唇落在青年白皙的手指，“You are my type（你是我喜欢的类型），Colin，NOW，让我来取悦你，my prince（我的王子）。”

车厢对于两个男人来讲并不算宽敞，特别当两个人都挤在一个座位上的时候，车座只能放在大约三十度左右，Colin脱去自己银色的西装，男人的手从暗色的衬衫里探入，慢慢抚摸着青年光滑的背部，Colin继续追寻着男人的亲吻，Tony的手揭开青年的腰带，灵活地将外裤脱下一半。两个人都感觉对方硬了，青年蓝色的眸子带着亮晶晶的光芒，与之相交汇的是深色的棕绿，Colin的手拉开男人的裤子拉链，欲望从中探出了头。

“喔，big guy。”青年的手指攀附在男人的内裤上，慢慢勾勒出每一寸的形状，Tony闷哼一声，而他的手抚摸上对方圆润的臀部，捏了捏，主动权又交回在Tony手上。“Nice butt。”

男人的手指在隐秘之处探寻，慢慢压入，Colin刺激的挺直了药，却无意让对方的手指进入的更深，青年压抑地发出呻吟。Tony一只手加紧了Colin的腰部，让对方与自己更加贴紧，Colin从未感受过如此的性爱，对方进入了第四根手指，开阔之后不停寻找自己的敏感点，肉穴皱褶缴紧。

“放松，乖”男人的湿吻落在Colin衣襟大敞的胸膛上，几乎缴械的小少爷不由自主跟着男人的节奏攀附从未达到过的欲望之顶。男人撤出手指，阴茎推入Colin的身体，Tony另一只手则抚慰着青年的前端。车厢里的空气仿佛变得粘稠，Colin不得不大口吸着气，等待男人一寸一寸开阔自己从未被使用过的地方，甚至青年发出低低的哭泣声，而Tony吻住Colin的唇，将所有的呻吟堵在两个人唾液之中。趁着青年放松的时候，整个进入。

“唔……他妈的！”Colin整个人瘫软在男人的身上，两个人都停下了动作。Tony等待青年适应自己，而Colin不想做了，向来都是他做top，从没想过bottom的感觉会疼。

“操！……我不想做”青年开始耍无赖，Tony只是安抚着Colin，真他妈小妖精！Colin微微抬腰，Tony拽着对方的手臂将对方压了下来，“嗯哈……”Colin被这一下的贯穿，结合的地方发出电流一样，青年被这快感激的后穴收缩，男人的手微微一顿，以为这是Colin的信号，他的双手抚上对方腰脊两侧，亲吻着对方的脖颈“你真是我的克星，Colin。”

青年还没反应就已经陷入了男人的欲海之中，摩擦与贯穿，狭小的车内雾气爬满了车窗，两个人仿佛初懂情欲之爱的人类一般，亲吻，抚摸，肉体与肉体的撞击，肉穴皱褶热情为男人打开，收缩，再一次被操开。

“啊哈…！嗯，慢……啊哈一点！”Colin几乎无法喘息，掠夺与快感并存，所有的感官都被无限放大，Tony巨大的肉棒在自己的身体里进出，白皙脖颈到锁骨都被男人留下了热情的印记，粘腻的液体在两人交合的地方慢慢低落在衣服上，Colin的阴茎在男人的手上抚弄，前后的快感夹杂着无法可言的感官，让青年在男人的带领上共同攀上了情欲的浪尖。

11  
“Tony证件案子取决于Colin Sullivan Solano（科林·苏利文·索拉诺）。”

“我知道该怎么做。”Tony垂下眼睛看着自己的手机出神。

卡西盯着Tony“兄弟，我真的希望你知道怎么做，你若不想他待在监狱一辈子，就得知道如何办事。而且，凭借你和Colin Sullivan的关系，见到他的父亲并不是难事。你可是我们之中最棒的卧底。”

Tony沉默不语，他们的立场从来都是对立的敌方，他和Colin的事情终究只会毁掉他们所有的一切，包括未来。男人的脸埋在自己的双臂里，长久的沉寂后，吐出沉闷的叹息，“说说计划。”

“Tony，我需要你去说服他们接受我们的建议，让他们恢复往北部的供货。我们准备合作调查毒品走私的案子，然后接管所有。”

Tony起身语气充满讽刺质问“让我说服他们？卡西你们疯了！”

“你关心他，我知道。”卡西试图说服Tony，“但没人是无辜的。我知道你做得到，你只是心软了。”

“我只是不想这样对待他！”Tony说完大步走出安全屋。

12  
Tony Mendez站在庄园的木制红色大门前，黑夜里印入眼帘的是明亮灯光下显示出典型的墨西哥风格建筑，它安静伫立在靠近海岸的高地之上。Tony的双脚却仿佛冰冻一般，无法向前迈动一步，也许这一步就是结局，晚风袭向Tony，他的心却比这温度还要冰冷。

红色的木门从里打开，青年的身影就这么突兀出现在Tony的眼前。“Tony！”语气之中的雀跃之意无所隐藏。“你来了！”小少爷高高兴兴抱住Tony的大高个。

Tony的下巴抵在青年的头顶，他微微弯下身，轻轻拥住Colin。“怎么还没睡？这么晚了。”他的语气不自觉温柔了许多。

Colin放开Tony，“认真的？我知道你要来，怎么可能睡得着。”青年的手抚摸着带有胡茬的脸庞。“有一瞬间我以为，我再也见不到你了。当我消失的时候，你一定很困惑，huh？”表情上染上一丝调皮的青年，更显示出青春的活力。

Tony想到他们发生关系的那一天，他将Colin带回家后，第二天醒来青年却已经失去踪迹的事情。他关心问道“那天你……为什么走？”

Colin沉默了一下，他挑眉轻轻带过所有的疑问“麻烦事而已，已经解决了。”Tony望着Colin，不知道该不该追问，青年拉着男人“进来吧，我们给你安排了一间房。长时间的旅行你一定累了，让我们一起进去休息吧。”

13  
“房间如何？”Colin领着男人来到如同五星酒店的主卧，King size的暗红色大床霸占了大多数的空间，柜子看得出是高级木料制作而成。落地窗正对着床的侧面，一眼就可以欣赏到海景，而正对面是书柜，Tony皱眉这样的主卧一般不会分给客人。而Colin顺手把卧房的大门关起，走到男人的面前，声线低柔“我想你了，知道吗？”

“我知道。”Tony退后一步，他不应该再次让自己的心沉沦。看着Colin疑惑的眼神，他连忙解释“要是你父亲发现……”

“我父亲睡着了，Tony。”青年逼近他，而Tony想再往后退时，他脚下一个趔趄半坐在床的边缘，Tony再一次选择拒绝“他会杀了我的，Colin。”

青年只是低笑“在我小时候，我曾经……曾经以为我父亲连睫毛一眨的声音都能听见，能闻出第二天早餐的味道，还能隔墙视物。但我已经不再怕那恶魔了”Colin越发靠近男人，他手指挑起对方的下巴“How about you,Daring？”

Tony看着Colin淡蓝色的双眼，上一次热情的性爱让两个人之间说不清的暧昧变成捅破的窗户纸，欲望似乎说来就来，甚至眼神之间的一个接触，所有的化学反应自动合成这激情所需要的一切。

青年精致的眉眼之间，一抹蓝色的光辉流转，男人的理智就突然就断成两截。Tony搂住Colin的腰将人往自己的怀里带，同时按住了对方的头，用唇堵住了那张甜美柔软的双唇，灵巧的舌头随之猎取对方的唇舌，每一次的进攻都让掌握节奏的男人向着更深处争逐。青年也顺着男人的动作，修长的手臂搭在对方的脖颈上，两人之间所有的想念都辗转于唇舌之中。毫无距离的相拥让两个人彼此之间略微颤抖。窗外的乌云慢慢遮住了月亮的光辉，似乎羞红了脸。

Tony放开微微气喘的青年，脸上泛起红晕的Colin舌尖舔着自己的下唇，男人最终没还是压住了自己的欲望，他只是温柔抚摸青年的脸，“你知道我们不能在这里做。”  
Colin翻了个白眼，回想着刚才的热情，脸颊慢慢染上了红色，他恼怒地推开Tony，打开门走了出去，“你真是个混蛋Tony！哼，晚安！！”

“晚安。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

14  
清晨阳光洒在整个庄园的一角，草地和小喷泉更是衬托的环境怡人，Tony沿着走廊看着园丁和仆人开始一天的忙碌，而四周都有持枪的保镖，却又显出家主非同一般的身份。

“早上好。”老Frank看着Tony，用意大利语说道。

“早上好，先生。”Tony站在原地同样用意大利语，Colin看着两人，他眼神瞟了一眼Tony，“这是我父亲，Tony。他会说英语，你没必要卖弄。”

经过Colin 的打诨，Tony拉开椅子坐下“我会一些意大利语。”

老frank不在意摇摇头，他问道“现在你把这些生意些当成你的工作了吗？”

Tony心思转了转，“我只想帮忙，先生。”

青年感觉气氛不太妙，他试图帮Tony说些好话“当时Tony在场，他出手干预，掌控了局势，抓住了那帮搅我们生意的混蛋，突然一切就摆平了！”Colin看着养父侧过脸的表情，知道自己该闭上嘴。老frank轻轻说道“你打算在这里待多久？”

Colin直接切断话题“他想待多久就待多久！我们需要保护他。上次的事情美国那边警察都在找他。”

“在家里窝藏一名逃犯是明智之举？尤其是这个时候？”毒枭皱眉看着自己的养子。

“你总是说没有什么比忠诚更重要，Tony一直都很忠诚。”Tony看了一眼为自己辩解的青年，又垂下了眼。

“当然，你愿意待多久就待多久。”老frank并没有继续坚持这个话题。

“事实上，先生，我原本打算开车往西走。去南下加利福尼亚州。”（墨西哥一个洲）

Colin微笑“我知道，那里很美。”而frank余光大量自己的养子，心里的疑问丛生，他甚至有了一个危险的念头。

“我也很久没去了，不过我很喜欢那地方……”

老frank打断了Tony的话语，“谢谢，请你回避下。”他拿起酒杯里的饮料刚喝了一口，又只好放下杯子离开了餐桌。

Colin知道对方说了不该说的话，“他只是个游客，他什么都不懂。”  
“显然他懂得比你多。你也不是小孩子了，Colin。”老frank微微皱眉，他看着自己的杯子，轻轻摇晃杯中绿色的液体，他没有继续说一句话。

15  
浴室蒸腾的雾气和数千水珠砸落在地的声音恰好掩盖了细细的嘤咛声，但浴室里却上演着激情的画面。

身材高大的男人搂住纤细的腰身猛烈撞击，湿淋淋的金发和黑发交缠，Colin显得消瘦的身体紧贴着温冷的瓷砖，Tony在热水浴温度沐浴下的身体摩擦着青年每一寸肌肤。

“我发誓你深深吸引了我，宝贝。”男人的唇顺着脖颈的曲线而下，引起一小片皮肤发出颤抖，Colin转过身，任凭男人的肉棒随着自己的动作又扩大了一圈，他伸手搂住男人，夹紧对方的腰，在水声的掩盖下，动情的两人又再一次卷入情欲的浪潮里。

Colin带着餍足的表情坐在沙发中，懒洋洋看着Tony，“我父亲对你上次的示范很不满。”

Tony想了想，关于用直升机来抛运货物的示范，而导致整个货物并没有到达指定地点甚至摔成一团的惨状，“我想你的父亲只能指望你的计划了。”

“Tony，这就是为什么我姓Solano，而你是Mendez。”Colin透露出一丝得意的表情，丝毫没有自觉将消息泄露给Tony，“比起天空，我更喜欢大海和游轮。”Colin站起身拽着男人的衣领，印下一吻。

16  
Tony摸着大衣里震动的手机，上面的号码让男人瞬间冷了脸。

“你不能这样突然给我打电话，你会导致我丧命。”

“well，我长话短说。我就是想问问飞机的事情。Tony的魅力吸引到老家伙了吗？”手机里传出卡西有点幸灾乐祸的声音，着让Tony有点怀疑对方是不是个无间道。

“哼，我需要时间。”

“有麻烦？”

“老头子决定让Colin负责，还有他们会走水路，注意游轮。”

“我们会尽力，注意安全，别逞英雄。”

17  
Colin打破了沉闷的午餐时间，“告诉我，Tony，等你离开墨西哥，你最怀念的是什么？”

老frank看着两个人互动，并没有言语。周围的仆人也顺从低下眉眼。

“额…每天清晨弥漫的雾气静静围绕在草地上，那景象美极了。”Tony用余光看向Colin，对方则是挑衅的眼神看了回去。

“喔，他心中住了个温柔的女子，不是吗？”青年语气中微微带着不屑。

“确实很美。”老frank加入了两人话题，但他话锋一转“要不是你成天睡大觉，你也能看到。”

Colin看着在自己的养父，听出对方言语的谴责，他压下了情绪，指向仆人端上的菜肴“瞧，这里有比雾更让你感兴趣的，叉烤猪肉。”

手机响动声，坐在主位上的老frank站起身，“失陪。”

Colin拿着餐刀，挑眉看向男人“Tony，Do you want to carve（你想要来切一下吗）？”

18  
“这个区号的电话从来都没有好事。”

“你…你知道你儿子在希尔玛地区，像卖肉一样贩卖枪支。”

“你弄错了，Colin现在跟我在一起。”老frank皱眉。

“不，不，这就是他安排的，海上的生意正在进行，而联调局的人正要端了它。”线人看着邮件上的暗码，点击了删除。

年长的男人直接反驳了对方，“不，他不会这么做的。”自己的养子并没有那么大的胆子，Colin的服从一直让老frank感到满意。“至少不会不经过我的允许。”

“不管经没经过你的的允许，Colin和他的朋友们已经导致了我被卷入！毛头小伙子已经超出你的控制了不是吗，现在该你告诉他，谁才是真正掌权的人，frank！”

这一句话似乎提醒了frank一件事，即使他对Colin委以重任，也从不代表Colin将要代替他的控制。老frank掐掉通话，面色阴沉走向众人。

“放下餐刀，Colin。”老frank的声音几乎要结出冰渣。

Colin耸肩看向Tony“我了解这个语调。”

“我纵容了你太多次。你的朋友，派对和行动”老frank看着青年的背影，“现在你已经危害到了我所建立的一切。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Colin握紧了餐刀。

“放下餐刀，Colin。”老frank再一次重复了自己的话，青年眼神有些慌乱，他看向Tony，但男人避开了他的对视。Colin心里瞬间凉了一截。深知自己养父的脾气，这个时候服软是最好的选择。

“父亲，please……”Colin放低声音，希望自己的养父能给自己留些脸面。

“马上！”老frank强压着愤怒的声音，终于让Colin转过了身。而这个时候一记重拳狠狠击打在青年的颧骨上，顺着力道直接摔在地上的Colin嘴里瞬间被鲜血的味道侵占，Tony看着青年的样子，直接站起身。“坐回去，Tony，这是家务事，不该管的别管。”老frank冰冷的声音也在警告着Tony。

“爸爸，求你不要生气…”Colin蜷缩在地上，老毒枭看着背叛自己的养子，他踹在对方的腹部，接着又是一脚。青年发出一声大叫，捂住自己的腹部，疼痛让他蜷缩在地上。Tony看着走上前的保镖，只好坐回了原位。而他心里再清楚不过，这场诬陷也有自己的参与。

“你以为你能骗的过我？！！你以为你可以在我面前有所隐瞒！！！？”愤怒的老frank脸色阴沉，青筋狰狞地爬在皮肤上。他扯开自己的袖子，又狠狠给了躺在地上的青年一脚。Colin吃痛的发出哀鸣，疼痛带着鲜血从喉咙里吐出。

“Tony，把那班该死的飞机解决掉，我可不会跟那些背叛我的人做生意…”老frank从餐桌拿起毛巾擦手，甚至没有一个眼神分给狼狈的青年。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

19  
“你是来嘲笑我的吗，Tony？过来看我笑话？”

Tony伫立在原地，他望着青年的背影，西下的余晖从小教堂的彩色玻璃上投射而下，Colin就那样安静地如同一座雕像跪在碎石子粒上，疼痛和疲惫夹击着他的神经，听见身后的脚步声，Colin却想要发出巨大的嘲笑声，也许是对Tony，也许也是对他自己。

Tony走近青年“不是…”他试图解释些什么，干涩的喉咙却发不出一丝声响。同时他意识到无论如何解释，已经没有了意义。

“我从未想成为你的敌人，Colin。”Tony甚至都知道这是谎言，“从没想过。”他试图欺骗自己，无论他与Colin之间无论发生了什么，他始终是个警察，而Colin是个毒贩，他们从一开始就不应该牵扯在一起。

Colin吸了口气，抬了抬自己流血的膝盖，发出不屑的冷笑“想要的和得到的，从来就不是一回事。”

“你还有机会，Colin。”

“It’s too late,Tony。他从来不原谅背叛者。”Colin看着站在自己面前的Tony，垂下了目光。仿佛轻喃似的声音“也从不忘记…”

20  
“帮我个忙。”

“……是关于你那个小男友的？”卡西一脸疲惫趴在露天咖啡厅的桌子上，他看着男人默认的样子，差点尖叫“你把我叫出来不会真的是为了他吧！”

“海关署在墨西哥还有卫星办公？处理海外偷渡的。”Tony神情认真。

“……你不会是想？”

“我需要你帮我和那里的人打个招呼”Tony顿了一下，“如同德黑兰那次的任务。”

卡西灌下一口冰咖啡“你希望海关署帮你偷渡男友？？？！！Tony！你他妈的疯了吧！！Colin Sullivan跟通缉犯没太大区别，你这样做相当于毁了你自己的特工生涯！！我不可能帮你做。”

卡西坐直了身体，他死死盯着Tony，一字一句说道“一但上头发现你对大毒枭的儿子陷入迷思欲罢不能，你的卧底身份就会产生利益冲突。他们‘会理解’你不再是一个可靠的卧底，甚至对他们来说你会变成一个威胁。然后，你会毁了整个案件！！”

“他会死的…”男人沙哑的嗓音像是胸腔破了一个洞，冰冷的风带着血腥的气味席卷而上整个唇腔“而我对他谎言连篇……”

“Tony，你的工作正是为谎言而生。”

21  
“如果你不想被干翻，那就从一开始就不要选择那些注定不得以翻身的工作。”这句话是个真理。

现在

Colin穿着橘色的囚服，他手上的冰冷还硌人的手铐，而这一切都是他所爱过的男人给予的一切。这大概就是他应得的下场，和一个不爱你的人在一起，而且对方和你是敌人的时候。

翻车就是常有的事。

金发青年扬起张扬的笑脸，仿佛冰冷的审问室和愤怒的警官并没有给Colin任何的挫败感，他依旧是那个掌控全局的人。

22  
过去

平稳驾驶在沙地上的轿车，猛然地急刹车扬起漫天的尘灰，坐在副驾驶的Colin直接掏出了武器对准了Tony，“千万别动不该动的东西，Tony。现在，把你的手老实地举起！”

Tony缓缓将自己的双手放在方向盘上，炎热的沙漠带来的高温蒸考着黑色的轿车，男人此时却感觉如坠冰窖。他听见自己沉重的呼吸声“你什么时候发现的？”

“某一天”银色的枪稳稳抵在Tony的太阳穴，举着枪的年轻人有力地握住枪柄，食指轻扣扳机。即使这并不是第一次两个人争锋相对，但这一次Tony却感觉到了不同，Colin是真的想要杀了他。

“你的小伙伴叫什么来着……嗯”Colin故作沉思，他的眼睛贪婪地望着Tony，只是这一次所有的感情都消失殆尽，只剩下无尽的冷漠。“卡西，对，卡西在调换公文包的钱的时候，我那愚蠢的父亲竟然相信一个外人，却把自己这么多年养大的孩子当成叛徒！”

Tony听着对方话语中的愤怒，“你想要杀我，就开枪。”Colin挑眉，他左手摸出口袋中的一次性手机，张唇说道“It’s time。（动手吧）”

与此同时，枪声打破了索拉诺庄园的寂静，硝烟和鲜血代替了以往清早出现在草地上的薄雾。老frank捂着自己的中枪的腹部，从走廊到书房拖出一条鲜红的‘地毯’，施虐的人却不急不慢跟在这位曾经一时的风云人物的身后，欣赏着对方如同一只丧家之犬样的惨状，甚至发出愉悦的笑声。

“背叛我能得到什么好处！”

“权利总是让人做些疯狂的事情。”

老frank从未想到自己有一天落到如此境地，他看着对方举起的枪口，终于像是认命一样闭上了眼。

枪声像是最后挣扎的悲鸣，男人摸着从自己身上溅出的鲜血，他不可思议地转头看着开枪的人，倒了下去。而警铃声响彻索拉诺庄园的上空，红蓝的灯光映衬着来来往往的救护人员，这场闹剧就这么突兀收场，拉上了帷幕。  
TBC


	5. 完结章

23  
过去

“我的东西，我永远都不会让他属于另外一个人。我会夺回本应属于我的东西，Tony。”

Colin一字一句说着，锐利的眼神让男人的心里阴影笼罩。两个人又回到了初次相遇的那一刻，同样剑拔弩张的气氛却再也无法拥有当初的心境。巨大的裂缝横在二人之间，如同他们原本就是敌人的身份，就像一条铺满岩浆的沟壑。

Colin并没有开枪，他似乎在等待着什么，车厢内灼热的温度让Tony的汗水湿透了灰色的衬衫，“我们总不能在这耗一天…”

“闭嘴！”青年听到车轮声，后视镜中出现一辆黑色越野车停在一旁。Colin命令着男人“现在，下车。”

越野车下来的全副武装的三人都是Colin的手下，青年眼神示意，接着是被毫不留情扯下车后座一身是伤的男人出现众人面前。

“他和这件事情无关！”Tony看着自己的同事卡西一脸血的样子，他冲上前被Colin伸手拦下，“well，他出现在我的地盘，还想毁了我的生意的时候，他就再也不是无辜的了。”Colin将枪口对准了卡西。

“还有，卡西，我曾问过你是否要和我合作，我很可惜你的拒绝。但我感谢你的建议。现在Frank Costello死期将至，意味着现在我是老大。”被压的双腿跪地的卡西抬起头看着Tony，“哼，小崽子，你永远都只是活在阴影下的……”

黑色的枪口微微冒烟，清脆的枪响甚至没有惊起什么动静。四周的沙漠地貌依旧安安静静，像是一片沙土堆成的墓地。而倒地的卡西已经失去了一切，包括他的生命。

“我没兴趣听废话。”Colin扬了扬手里属于Tony的枪，“而你和我已经是一条绳上的蚂蚱，Tony。你们卧底总该想到会有这么一天，别伤心。”青年扯出笑脸，像是来自地狱的恶魔。Tony几乎瞬间放大的瞳孔，看着鲜血浸湿干燥的沙土“你怎么敢！发疯你朝我来！！”Tony被青年的手下直接擒住，狠狠按压在地“你杀我！他妈的！！卡西是无辜的！！！”Colin歪头看着男人依旧英俊的脸庞，“Too late，Tony，just too late。”

24  
现在

Colin看着证人席上的老frank，嘲讽似地发出一句轻哼。听着所有一字一句的控告，他垂下视线盯着自己苍白的手，沉默不语。

“一级谋杀罪……”

Colin突然想到了什么似的，他抬头看向坐满人的席位，然而他希望见到的身影并没有出现在他的视野之中。

“Colin Sullivan Solano处以终身监禁……”法槌落下发出沉闷的响声。吵杂的声音像是在Colin脑袋里爆炸，所有的声音混成了一团，淹没了青年的所有知觉。直到一声尖叫声将Colin唤回到现实世界，人们惊讶的神情和被维持秩序的警官控制住的陌生男人。Colin看着橘色囚服出现的深色斑点慢慢向四周扩大，他的身形晃了晃径直向后栽倒在地，黑色的阴影迅速侵袭了他的视线。最后那一暼，青年仿佛看见Tony高大的身影，听见他的声音“Colin……”

25  
过去

“看看现在，Tony。你利用了索拉诺家族的仇家来对抗我和父亲，并且劫持了我，因为你的线人发现了你的背叛而被杀死。你喜欢这个故事吗？”Colin伸手想要抚摸男人，却被Tony直接闪开。

“你想要我怎么样……”Colin听见站在落地窗前男人的发问，举着酒杯的青年转过身，望着男人的背影“从一开始，我想要的就只有你。Tony Mendez，你毁了这一切。你是个骗子，而我——是个疯子。”青年摇晃着酒杯一饮而尽，再次为自己满上酒杯“而我依旧想你触碰的感觉，这真是无可救药，哈哈哈哈！！”

“……你疯了，Colin。”Tony看着窗外的黑夜，没有星光，没有月亮，只有寂静的黑夜和霓虹灯光的点缀，看似平静却似乎压抑着暴怒的欲望。

没有推开来自背后环抱的手臂，Tony任凭Colin紧紧的依偎，两个人之间距离如此之近，但心与心间的缝隙如同树的根枝无所不在。青年望着男人棕绿的双眼，他仰头想要得到一个亲吻，但男人的唇并没有落在他的唇上。

这一晚，Colin只得到了几乎是愤怒的性爱，毫无任何快感可言，更像是绝望暴怒的野兽对待猎物一般，发泄着自己。Colin将自己埋在被褥里，猛烈的撞击让他甚至无法维持住自己的眼泪，疼痛和羞辱，呻吟和哭泣的声音回荡在空旷的旅店套房之中。Tony看着青年因疼痛而哭泣的表情，心里却产生了一种快意，报复的快意。甚至不知不觉他温柔了自己挺进的动作，Colin的大腿根和白皙的胸膛之上占满了属于男人的痕迹。荒唐而又莫名的一夜像是两个人最初相识的开始，【疯狂毁灭彼此，直堕地狱】。

26  
现在

“如果他死了也只是死有余辜，Tony。”

男人看着自己沾满鲜血的手，他用沙哑不行的声音说道“……Colin Sullivan的生死不由任何人来决定，法律会制裁他。”

“你也是疯了，Tony Mendez，他杀了卡西，他该死！他甚至还想要陷害你！你他妈的能不能清醒一点！！！”

“也许我是疯了！彻底疯了！！”Tony站起身，看着从手术室出来的医护人员，听着中年男人说出他最不想听的开头词。

“我们尽力了……”

27  
索拉诺家族像是罗马帝国的灭亡，就这样在残垣破壁中残喘却不得不迎来最后的结局——灭亡。

Colin Sullivan的死亡如此突然，老Frank Costello为了换的一丝生机选择成为FBI保护证人，统治者们纷纷消失在这个世界舞台，而更新换代又是如此迅速，曾经轰动一时的墨西哥毒枭就这样被新生的势力取代。

每个时代，每个朝代——无法避免，无法逃脱。

Tony站在黑色的墓碑前，R.I.P. Colin Sullivan的字样刻在大理石纹路上，男人久久伫立，一言不发。死去的人也听不到他这个活着的人的话语，悲伤吗？他不知道。  
但Tony却仿佛看见那双浅蓝色的眸子看着他，“你有一点爱过我吗，Tony Mendez？”青年想要抚摸他的脸，最后无力的垂下，在男人的脖子上留下血痕。

“…但我爱过你。”Colin最后一句话像是诅咒印在男人的心脏深处。

【就让我们直堕地狱】

END


End file.
